


Homecoming (on hiatus)

by xellevex



Series: Carpe Diem (on hiatus) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellevex/pseuds/xellevex
Summary: Lesson 20 SPOILER ALERT!\You have been warned!!!I am fully aware that I have two pending fics happening but shshshshshs, let it happen. Each chapter is the respective character's story and that's all I'm going to say :>
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Carpe Diem (on hiatus) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson 20 SPOILER ALERT!\  
> You have been warned!!!
> 
> I am fully aware that I have two pending fics happening but shshshshshs, let it happen. Each chapter is the respective character's story and that's all I'm going to say :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> car·pe di·em  
> /ˌkärpā ˈdēˌem/  
> Def: used to urge someone to make the most of the present time and give little thought to the future.
> 
> Coming back to the human realm after spending a whole year in the Devildom was a tough pill to swallow. The separation was more than anyone could handle, but a late-night visitor gives you salvation.

After staying one full year in Devildom, coming back to the human realm was a surreal experience in itself. The sight of cerulean skies was unnerving. The absence of horns, tails, wings, and other oddities in bipedal beings disturbed you. Most importantly, the lack of his presence was numbing. 

Everything felt too lucid to be a fever dream, and the stinging bite of loneliness was further amplified when your family and friends threw a small homecoming party (a party that you emphasized wasn't necessary.)

Of course, they were excited about your return and were quite eager to hear about your experience at the Royal Academy of Diavolo.

Your parents, of course, we apprehensive about their beloved daughter attending the exclusive and extremely elusive school, calling it a mere publicity stunt to promote their prestigious school. Everyone was under the impression that the exchange program was an international school version of Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket contest, and the prize was attending one of the elite boarding schools in an exotic Scandinavian country.

They're not wrong, except the school was literally in Hell. Of course, they thought you were exaggerating. A relative even pointed out that there indeed was a village named Hell in Norway, so they thought nothing of it more than an exaggeration. (After a while, you gave up since it seemed easier to explain that way.) 

Their every question about your time there was a drop of depressing poison filling your cup. They had questions about the academics of the school, their exotic food, the rich culture, and, above all, the curious device you held on to dear life ever since your arrival back to the human realm.

Lord Diavolo was gracious enough to let you keep the DDD. You explained it was akin to a smartphone that is exclusively used by the students in the boarding school and does not function as a typical smartphone. Of course, everyone was envious and impressed with this device that seemed out of this world. (Again, not a lot of exaggeration there.) 

The DDD silently buzzed, bringing your attention to the device. It was a message from Solomon. You covertly opened the chat app and read what he had sent.

 _We will be running into each other soon? What did that mean?_

"Who's the cute boy?" your mother asked as she peeked over your shoulder.

You quickly deposited your phone back into your pockets with a bare flush on your cheeks. “What cute boy?”

A sly smiled crossed your mother’s lips. “It was a joke, but it seems there is someone—”

“Mom,” you begged. “Please, don’t—”

“Who is the mystery man?” your mother echoed in a playful voice, gathering attention from nearby party guests.

“I-It’s nothing,” you defended.

“Sweetie, that blush says nothing,” your mother teased.

The party guests also seemed interested. These were the type of people who would not let things go so, through the power of peer pressure, you volunteered the answer.

“It was just a text from the other exchange student. We, uh, are from the same place.”

“Oh! How wonderful!” a female guest gushed. “Is he handsome?”

Solomon was indeed a charismatic person, but handsome was something you couldn’t say as it would invite more curiosity among the partygoers. “I guess?” was all you could honestly report about the cryptic Solomon. “He mostly kept to himself, but he was nice. I think I would have gotten along with him if I didn’t make friends with the brothers first.”

“Brothers?” another party guest repeated with intrigue.

Just when you think you had escaped it, loneliness reaffirms its tight grip on your soul.

“Y-Yeah… the brothers.” You choked back the tears, putting on a brave face as you continue your tale. “I befriended these crazy brothers who I had lived with in the, um, dorms. They all were a bunch of mismatch personalities that I found annoying. Sometimes, they drag me along their shenanigans, and we end up getting hilariously scolded. They…they were special people…Ha-ha, it was crazy because there was this one ti—”

You stopped short when your father laid a gentle hand on your shoulder. You looked at him, and there was a melancholic look on his face. You looked back to your mother and party guests who appeared to be distressed. You touched your cheek where a lone tear had escaped.

"All good things must come to an end," was the astute observation from your reserved father.

Like most fathers, yours was the typical strong silent type who liked to keep to himself. It wasn’t uncharacteristic for him to say a word or two when it comes to matters of the heart, such as tonight. Still, the small comforting warmth of his words was more than enough to draw a tear or two. He gestured for you to come closer and immediately enveloped you in his arms.

“You’re still my baby,” he whispered as if afraid someone else would hear.

“Dad,” you groaned into the embrace, unable to control your tears.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” He rubbed warm circles on your back. “You’re home now.”

Your blurred vision focused on your mother, who covertly distracted the onlookers with the promise of more alcohol and fine artisanal cheeses toward the kitchen. She takes one knowing glance at both of you before disappearing with the guests.

“I just miss him so much, Dad,” you cried onto his shoulders.

“I know, sweetie,” was all he solemnly said.

This tender father-daughter moment rarely came in your life, so you reveled yourself at the moment, trying your best not to expel too much of the hurt on him. After a quick and firm pat on the back, your father put you at arms’ length, and a small twinkle was in his eyes.

“Why don’t you go out and take a breath of fresh air, huh?” He slowly walked you to the porch.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.”

When you arrived at the door of the porch, he took a quick sideways glance before offering you his half-empty glass of beer.

You snorted at the offering. “It’s okay, Dad.”

He shrugged his shoulder. “All right, your loss.”

He opened the door, allowing only you to pass. Once the porch door slide shut, you held on to the railing’s edge and let held-back tears fall unto them.

The overflowing paternal warmth was merely a band-aid solution and wasn’t nearly enough to fill the gaping hole deep in the pit of your heart. For sure, you were no stranger to heartbreak, but this singular person bringing so much devastation to your life was both a cliché and gross understatement.

It was becoming more apparent by the second that your short stay in the Devildom left a profound impression on you. There was no doubt that you were happy finally being back home, but didn’t realize that something else so precious has to be violently ripped away from you.

Basically, it sucked in general.

“I thought you would be happy returning home, but I guess I was wrong.”

Distracted by a solemn yet familiar voice, you break away from your thoughts.

“D-Diavolo,” you managed to utter after recovering from the shock.

Lord Diavolo, the prince of Hell, stood before you, dressed in his beautiful burgundy uniform, looking vibrant in the dark of the new evening sky.

“I admit,” he began as he took a few steps forward. “We missed you dearly, but I didn’t know you missed us more.”

“L-Lord Diavolo…” You quickly pulled away from the railing and made an efforted bow, mentally scolding yourself for forgetting your place. “It’s a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

“No need for courtesies, I can see that you’re upset.” Lord Diavolo let out a pained sigh. “I had hoped you would be happy being back with your realm, but it seemed like I was wrong.”

“No—” You covered your mouth before replying in a more neutral voice. “No, I’m quite happy to be back in the human realm…”

He narrowed his golden eyes, waiting for you to volunteer more of the conversation.

“…But?” Diavolo frighteningly looked more concerned than impatient.

“But what?”

“But you miss him?”

You bit your bottom lip, unsure how to answer such a simple question. Of course you missed him. How could you not? Lord Diavolo waited on your response but gave up as you stumbled to form a coherent sentence.

“I see that this topic is too sensitive at the moment, so let me change the subject. I came here to the human realm on official business.”

“Business?” you repeated. _What kind of business?_

“As you know, you are the catalyst for my dreams of creating a bond between the three realms. The exchange program was a great success that we’re currently in the works of repeating the program. I understand my kind words are nearly not enough, so let me extended my gratitude further.”

He unfolded his arms and brought them up to his familiarly gracious gesture.

"Due to your exceptional contribution to the student exchange program, as well as the unification of the seven brothers, I bestow to you the greatest privilege that can only be granted by me. I will allow any denizen, and I mean any denizen, in Devildom of your choosing to come to the human realm for twenty-four hours."


	2. HIATUS UPDATE

Hello!

I'm putting my Obey Me! fics on hold/hiatus because the file is on my dead laptop and the shop won't be able to get to it for some time because of the backlog. (I only got to the shop now because quarantine amirite)

Lesson learned, I should have put it in google drive or google docs.

Anyway, I really apologize for the huge delay and I hope the files will be recovered soon because I can't deal with re-writing it again. But if it comes to it, I will weep as I write it.

Much love,

Xel


End file.
